Lunar Guard
The Lunar Guard are a Loyalist Space Marine Chapter of unknown lineage created during the 9th Founding. Once engaged in the tasks of the Ecclesiarchy, to ensure the farthest corners of the Imperium were brought the Emperor's light. after sustaining huge losses they decided to gain a foothold in the Boras Minor sector, which they could then call their home. For their entire existence, the Lunar Guard have been distinguished by their successful notable campaigns and maintaining the Emperor's order within the Boras Minor sector. Under eternal siege by marauding Orks and plundering fleets of Dark Eldar, the Chapter has gained vast amounts of experience when countering these xenos threats. History Notable Campaigns *'Darkness of Savla (230.M36-247.M36)' *'Cataphract War (994.M37-012.M38)' *'9th black Crusade (537.M38)' *'War for Heorat (821.M39-830.M39)' - Imperial Industrial world Heorat was attacked by the forces of Chaos in the face of an unknown Warband worshipping the bloody god Khorne. As a result of ground operations, Heorat was freed from the Archenemy with the help of the Lunar Guard Space Marine Chapter. After the end of the fighting, the planet was quarantined by the newly arrived fleet of Ordo Hereticus. *'Biareay War (109.М40-119.М40)' *'Siege of Calimdan (893.М40–897.М40)' *'Fall of Andereat (945.M40-949.M40)' *'Doom of Calimdan (Forbidden)' - The world of Calimdan was again besieged by the Archenemy. After fierce fighting, this campaign turned this world into a lifeless wasteland. Calimdan left a dark stain on the reputation of the Lunar Guard. *'Corinth Crusade (698.M41-705.M41)' - The Lunar Guard participated in the Corinth Crusade that fought under the command of the famous Chapter Master Marneus Calgar alongside elements of the Ultramarines, the Angels of Absolution, the Lamenters, Knights of the Falcon, Scythes of the Emperor and Marines Errant Chapters, supported by 50 Astra Militarum regiments against the Ork WAAAGH! Skargor. The Crusade drove WAAAGH! Skargor back to the world of Corinth and ultimately Warlord Skargor was slain. This Crusade pushed back the later invasion of Imperial space by the Charadon Orks' WAAAGH! Argluk by 30 standard years. *'Damocles Gulf Crusade (742.M41-745.M41)' *'Badab War (901.M41-913.M41)' *'Reclamation of Rynn's World (991.M41)' *'Third Tyrannic War (997.M41)' *'The Third War for Armageddon (998.M41)' - The Ork Warlord Ghazghkull Mag Uruk Thraka led the third invasion of the Segmentum Solar Hive World of Armageddon in 998.M41 during what became known as the Third War for Armageddon. The Lunar Guard sent 7 companies in support of the defending Imperial forces on Armageddon. They were involved in the Siege of Tempestora Hive, fighting alongside the Blood Angels, White Scars, Marines Malevolent, and the Salamanders Space Marine Chapters. *'Siren Horrors (999.M41)' - The unexpected appearance of Siren's Storm brought new dangers to the Lunar Guard and their allies. Due to newly appeared warp rift called the “Siren Storm”, the stability of the nearby sectors became questionable. The immeasurable hordes of demons began to cause damage to all the neighbouring worlds. In order to help the Imperial forces in the battles around the new warp rift, the Lunar Guard decided to send the newly formed Primaris Space Marine forces there. Chapter Homeworld Palanga (Death World) , Imperial Death World and Chapter Homeworld of the Lunar Guard.]] The dark and relatively featureless Palanga plains, clearly seen with the naked eye, are called Galleopogon, as they were once believed to be filled with water. The day is three times shorter than the night due to the remote location in the system. Because of this, the temperature in these wastelands drops to a dangerous level. Occasionally there are Explorator bases located here, though the majority of life which lives here are made up of the planet's indigenous wild tribes. This planet experienced one WAAAGH! invasion which threatened to overwhelm the fortress-monastery of the Lunar Guard, but the valiant Space Marines met the Orks on the Galleopogon fields, where they later beheaded the leader of the Orks and destroyed the WAAAGH!'s remaining warbands. Fortress-Monastery Stratholme Fortress was built on Palanga during the Great Crusade era. From the surface of the planet it appears as a cone-shaped mountain made of rockcrete and iron. Its height reaches an extraordinary distance, similar to the tallest Hive Cities. But to see the whole Fortress is impossible since one-third of its height is buried in the land itself. Catacombs, mysterious as the warp itself, are still unexplored and conceal a mysterious emptiness. The Lunar Guard Librarians feel there are weak signs of life, which are still worth discovering. Since the fortress was inhabited by Adeptus Astartes, it has become overgrown with new defensive structures, air defences and all that is needed for a fully functioning Space Marine Fortress-Monastery. Chapter Recruitment The Lunar Guard does not have a permanent world for recruiting. Instead, they looking for potential neophytes throughout the Boras Minor sector. Although there have been isolated cases when recruits were recruited from distant worlds due to urgent need for reinforcements. By tradition, Neophytes are sent to the Dead World of Darknaws where they must survive for 5 weeks, and gain experience for survival. The world of Darknaws is nearly pitch-black almost around the clock. This is due to the perpetual dust cloud that surrounds the entire planet which blots out the sun. There is almost no flora on this barren world, but it is home to mysterious reptiles who possess an insatiable thirst for killing that can seem meaningless. Their speed is akin to a full Astartes, and they possess sharp claws, as if made of adamantium, which can tear into the body of their victims, leaving massive tearing cuts. These animals have adapted to their environment and are known for their quiet and imperceptible movement. They are very dangerous opponents, even for a full Adeptus Astartes. If a Neophyte defeats one of these creatures during their initiation he is awarded one of the claws of the defeated lizard. After 5 weeks have passed, those Neophytes who have survived, appears to possess advanced night vision abilities and other senses. This ritual tradition is called Aufillium. Wardens of Boras Minor Located in the Ultima Segmentum, the Boras Minor sector was founded in the Great Crusade era. The self-sufficient sector transfers food, useful resources, equipment for the imperial army to the imperial worlds. The sector also supplies the Imperium with regiments of the Imperial Guard. After Horus Heresy, the sector fell into a civil war. The appearance of the Lunar Guard Space Marine Chapter turned the scales in this war towards the loyalists. The origins of the Heresy sprouted from the Savla Sub-sector. The conflict for bringing this sub-sector to peace was called "Darkness of Savla." Since the Astartes Chapter settled in this sector, it has vowed to protect its population from external threats and internal ones. The Sector Governor proclaimed the Astartes of Lunar Guard as Wardens of Boras Minor. Boras Minor Sector includes following Sub-sectors: *'Boras Minor Sub-sector' *'Gargantuan' *'Silent Reach' *'Mytha Reach' *'Isalkaut Marches' *'Donnan' *'Savla' Chapter Organisation Command Ranks *'Grand Master' - Chapter Master equivalent. *'Grand Captain' - Primaris Space Marine Captain equivalent. In command of Strike Battalion. *'Captain' - Commanders of the Chapter's various companies. *'Reclusiarch' - Grand Master of Chaplains. *'Chief Librarian' - Senior Librarian and Grand Master of the Librarius. *'Chief Apothecary' - Senior Apothecary and Master of the Apothecarion. *'Master of the Forge' - Senior Techmarine. Specialist Ranks *'Chaplain' *'Librarian' *'Apothecary' *'Techmarine' Line Formations *'Veteran Sergeant' *'Sergeant' *'Battle-Brother' *'Scout Marine' *'Neophyte' *'Aspirant' Specialist Formations *'Night Guard' - The Honor Guard formation known as the Night Guard was formed from the remnants of the 4th Company, which, during the battle for the Gate of Fargat, lost 88 Battle-Brothers and were accorded the deserved status of Martyrs. Since time, the service in the Night Guard became available for other companies. Night Guardians represent a picture of past battles and bear a memory of their honoured ancestors through the millennia. Their main task is to protect the Fortress-Monastery and its secrets. That their martial skills remain so sharp after several millennia, however, is evidence that they have not stood an idle vigil. They have been called upon on many occasions to help put down coups, rebellions and have even provided their assistance during several crusades when the need has arose. The last conflict in which the Night Guard participated was the 9th Black Crusade in 537.M38. Each Night Guardian is armed with a singular weapon - a master-crafted two-handed Power Glaive. Despite the size of these weapons, in the hands of a Night Guardian it can strike and parry at blinding speed. Their ability to manage these two-handed glaives with just one hand while doing pirouettes are said to amaze even some of the stalwart Captains of the Lunar Guard. Night Guardians are further armed with a Bolter or Plasma Pistol, all are masterworks and revered and sacred relics of the Chapter. Only the Night Guard Commander is authorised to wear a wrist-mounted Storm Bolter in lieu of a standard Bolt Pistol. Primaris Space Marine Organisation Grand Master Geutonic pointed out a new war directive. In order to quickly and successfully suppress the new threat of Siren's Storm, it was decided to radically reconsider the Doctrine proposed by Primarch Roboute Guilliman. All 500 newly came Primaris Space Marines had to stand under one banner, choose one captain from their ranks and wage wars as a single company, which was later named the Strike Battalion. According to Grand Master Geutonic's plan, the Primaris from the Strike Battalion were better predisposed than anyone else to fight against the Archenemy, as well as any Chaos Spawn. Chapter Combat Doctrine The Lunar Guard strive to remain within the tenets of the ''Codex Astartes'', keeping to its Codex-approved disposition and division of companies wherever possible. This made it standard for the Chapter's Battle-Brothers to master each discipline in turn as the Codex dictates. Competition within the Chapter for excellence is intense and encouraged, but is never allowed to spill over into outright discord. The Lunar Guard's Tactical Squads are unique in the fact that all such squads have an attached Apothecary unlike other Codex Astartes-compliant Chapters who assign only one Apothecary per company. The Chapter's drive to fulfil its member's oaths often influences -- but never dictates -- their tactical decisions. If a Battle-Brother makes his commanding officers aware of an oath and an opportunity arrives to fulfil it, attempts are made to accommodate his needs. However, such considerations are only permitted if the situation does not substantially increase the level of risk for a particular engagement. These Space Marines value their oaths and their honour, but they are generally not willing to accept unnecessary casualties to fulfil them. Every battle fought against an unidentified opponent requires a warrior to first identify the foe's strengths and weaknesses. Only once these are known can strengths be avoided and weakness exploited. The Lunar Guard are adept at using a variety of different approaches against new foes in remarkably short order. Once a particularly effective tactic is identified, it is then used for as long as it remains effective. However, if no commonly known methods provide a necessary solution, these Space Marines do not hesitate to attempt to find an alternative. Though even in this methodology, quickness must be maintained. Noctis Aeterna During this dark period the hopes of trillions was reignited with the return of one of the Emperors loyal sons - the Primarch of the Ultramarines - Roboute Guilliman. With his return, he brought with him the fruits of 10,000 years of research and labour - the Primaris Space Marines. Hearing of this momentous event the entire chapter set course for the Realm of Ultramar immediately, where they pledged to serve the son of the Emperor in perpetuity, and soon Primaris Astartes were serving with distinction. The Lunar Guard received not only fully grown and battle-hardened Primaris brethren, but also the technology and knowledge to create their own Primaris Space Marines. The wargear to arm these formidable warriors was also received, including 500 suits of Mk X Power Armour in their various patterns, hundreds of Cawl and Belisarius Pattern Weapons, fore Redemptor Dreadnoughts Chassis, 2 Overlord Gunships and three Repulsor Grav Tanks, all of which have been assigned to the newly formed strike company. Thanks to this great fortune, the Lunar Guard now prosecute their wars with even greater vigour. The numbers of Primaris Astartes currently serving are unknown but during the battles of the Indomitus Crusade they were able to field an entire company. Chapter Beliefs At a time when the Lunar Guard flew through the warp to other worlds in order to bring a piece of the Emperor's will unto them, much became clear to the Lunar Guard. They understood how faith could move mountains and how faith can heal people from the seeds of the Dark Gods. Even though the weaknesses of ordinary people were not clear to the Astartes, they learned other lessons equally important for the performance of their duties. Without faith there is no righteousness, without faith, there is no sense in fighting. The Lunar Guard learned humility just as much as it began to hate heretics and all those who neglected faith. After the Chapter found a place that they could call their home, they learned a new branch of faith and honour - love. The Chapter possesses and intense love for the people who inhabit the Boras Minor sector. In recent decades, a new feeling has arisen amongst the Chapter's battle-brothers, unheard of for the Astartes - fear - the fear of losing a place that has become more than just a territory that they are ordered to protect. But the Astartes knew that only mortals can suffer from this ailment. The Lunar Guard decided that this feeling was caused by something else. Fear not to fulfil their sacred duty rather than a fear of losing someone or dying yourself. Faith pushed the Lunar Guard into the most dangerous places. Honour didn't allow the Lunar Guard to throw away people without help, but there was also a fear of losing it all. This was the first step to manifest virtues in the Chapter. This was the impetus for the righteous rage that boils in each of them. The Lunar Guard believe that the Emperor represents the pinnacle of what is possible for Mankind. They place absolute faith and their ultimate trust in Him and His nearly omnipotent abilities, though like most Astartes they do not worship Him as a God as the Imperial Creed does. Though the Chapter is unsure of which Primarch they are descended from, they look to each Loyalist Primarch as a great warrior and model for Astartes action; each one has his own unique combat style and influence upon the Space Marine way of making war. Unlike some of the more haughty Chapters, the Lunar Guard do not look down upon the Imperial Guard; instead the Chapter views the Guardsmen as an essential component in the security of the Imperium. The Chapter does not view the Imperial Guard as composed of dispensable cannon fodder nor do they look down upon "normal" humans as beneath them, for they hold that every human being has his or her rightful place within the Imperium of Man. Gene-Seed Some imperial savants suspect that the Lunar Guard was created from the gene-seed of the Dark Angels, which, if true, would be unusual, not only because the Astartes of the Chapter does not suffer from any known mutations, but because the Dark Angels' gene-stock is rarely utilised by the Mechanicus for new Foundings. The Dark Angels themselves deny the Lunar Guard's lineage and do not acknowledge the Chapter as one of their own. Every member of the Chapter is regularly screened by its Apothecaries for any signs of taint or genetic deviancy. This screening approaches a level of fanatical devotion in its rigour. Apothecaries are also always kept close at hand to recover the progenoid glands of any fallen Battle-Brother so that the gene-seed is preserved far more often than is typically expected. Deathwatch Service In the Lunar Guard, it is considered an honour to serve in the Deathwatch, the Chamber Militant of the Inquisition's Ordo Xenos. This does not mean that the new challenger will become a stranger to the rest of the Chapter when he undertakes the Apocryphon Oath, for if he succeeds in returning from his Long Vigil, he will be honoured for his service. Even tense relations with the Inquisition do not prevent the brothers from joining the Deathwatch's Kill-teams. In the Lunar Guard, there will always be only 30 recruits sent serve in the Deathwatch. This decree was signed by the current Grand Master. Notable Lunar Guard *'Grand Master Geutonic' - Current Chapter Master of the Lunar Guard. *'Commander Dietrich '- Current commander of the Night Guard. *'Strike Battalion Grand Captain Gasler' - Being honoured to command all the Primaris Space Marines in the Lunar Guard, Gasler swore to lead his Strike Battalion to victories. *'Chaplain Scalprum '- Scalprum is a Venerable Reclusiarch of the Lunar Guard Space Marines. At the present time, Scalprum is the oldest and most successful Chaplain within the ranks of the Lunar Guard. *'Techmarine Considius '- Considius is current Master of Forge. The skills he received on Mars are sent to the needs of the Chapter. As a techmarine, his past feelings were blunted. Despite this, he writes parchments, in which he tries again to learn irrational thinking. Grand Master Geutonic warned that this practice could drive his mind into unnecessary meditations. *'1st Company Captain Gofstar '- He is known for his grim temper and taciturn nature. He compensates these disadvantages with a tactical mindset. It becomes clear to everyone that if Gofstar is called to battle, the winner will be known. *'Librarian Tarquin '- Tarquin is a 1st Company Librarian. Life has awarded him a useful gift of foresight. His vision can range from simple guessing of the trajectory of shells to a vision of the ways in the future. He is a good adviser to the Battle-Brothers of the Lunar Guard. *'2nd Company Captain Shaydinger '- In the Lunar Guard Chapter, he is probably the best swordsman. During the battle, he dances with the enemy, entangling him with false attacks and stabs right in the heart. His desire to find an equal opponent is laudable, although such zeal can bring trouble to him, the Emperor can not forever save his life from dangers. Despite his decent age, he still behaves like a young fighter, who was given the honour to command the Company. *'4th Company Captain Greyskal ' - Captain Greyskal is one of the few who can be proud of their list of successful wars. Many Lunar Guard Space Marines are struck by his reluctance to die, despite all the misfortunes he has seen. His body is heavy augmented. Battle-scarred but not defeated, he leads his people to the defeat of the enemies in the name of the Emperor. *'3rd Company Captain Branogast' *'5th Company Captain Bernhard' - Captain Bernhard was the first to arrive in Calimdan system. The state of the loyal PDF here was on the brink of defeat. He commanded the remaining troops and beat the hive-cities from the hands of the Archenemy. Closer to the final siege of the Red Palace received help from Captain Goddard and the unexpected forces of Craftworld Arei. *'6th Company Captain Belifast' - A violent storm, enclosed in the body of an Astartes. Captain Belifast is famous for his raging temper and inexorable power. He is not an outstanding strategist or orator, but he entrusted to solve these issues by force, for which he had the extraordinary fame of the cruellest captain of the Lunar Guard. *'7th Company Captain Dardariel' - Grand Master Geutonic decided to appoint Captain Dardariel as the commander-in-chief of the Lunar Guard on Armageddon. He led into battle against the Orks 3 companies of Lunar Guard, which were at that time on the surface of the planet and he succeeded. According to his own preference, he decided to clash with the enemy face to face in a brutal melee combat. The rest of the chapter captains considered this act reckless, but to their happiness, Captain Dardariel got off with only minor injuries. *'8th Captain Goddard' - Captain Goddard arrived with reinforcements and assisted the 5th Lunar Guard company in attacking the Last Bastion of Archenemy during the Siege of Calimdan. The siege of the Red Palace took 2 weeks and was destroyed by the united forces of Calimdan PDF, 2 Lunar Guard companies and the Craftworld Arei forces. *'9th Company Captain Silvergaze' - Captain Silvergaze got his new name by the colour of his eyes. He prefers not to remember his real name since the last time he was called that was before the initiation into the Adeptus Astartes. His tactical thinking skills and cold calculation extol him among the rest of the captains. Many people doubt that behind these silver-empty eyes any other compassion may be hidden, but as past wars have shown, he is fully responsible for his Battle-Brothers with all the importance that could be expected from a good commander. *'Veteran Sergeant Marleon' - In 970.M41, veteran sergeant Marleon, at the request of the Inquisitor Edmarius Aquini of Ordo Malleus, landed on the Warp infected Feral World Andylon. The mission was to secure the Inquisitor's Suite to the centre of the Warp rift. On this mission, Sergeant Marleon took in the detachment of four scouts from scout squad Night Phoenixes. Edmarius wanted to close the Warp rift with the help of the Meridictum Artifact. The team on their way had to fight with various Chaos Spawns. By the end of the mission, the team had suffered and lost more than half of its members. Marleon received multiple serious injuries: his right arm was ripped off along the shoulder, Multiple broken bones and his secondary heart was damaged. According to the diagnosis of his condition, it was decided to augment his lost hand and heart, and then bring him back to combat status to continue his service to the God Emperor of Mankind Chapter Fleet The Lunar Guard fleet consists of old and new types of ships. Since the Lunar Guard settled in the Boras Minor sector, its fleet has grown to such an extent that it cannot be ignored. Below are listed only the Chapter's known ships: *''Emperor's Supremacy'' (Relic Battleship, Unknown Class) - On this ship, the Lunar Guard fought its first battles amongst the stars. This ship instilled fear in the hearts of enemies and courage in souls of the sons and daughters of the Emperor. Currently Emperor's Supremacy is defending Boras Minor sector. *''Triumphant'' (Battle Barge) - Assigned to 2nd Company *''Unblemished'' (Battle Barge) - Assigned to 3rd Company *''Iron Crown'' (Battle Barge) ''' - Assigned to 4th Company *Nox Aeterna (Battle Barge)' - Assigned to 5th Company *Igneus Stella ''(Styx-class Battlecruiser) - Produced by the Truzian Dockyards of the Boras Minor Sector. Assigned to 8th Company *''Postremus'' (Pater-class Battleship) - Assigned to Primaris Strike Batallion. Grand Captain Gasler received at the disposal of his Strike Battalion a new Battleship, which was created specifically to conduct independent campaigns against the obviously larger enemies of the Imperium. The ship is a manoeuvrable fortress, capable of lightning jumps to the rear of the enemy, and then suppressing it with a large firepower. Even if the enemy manages to break through the void shields, he then encounters an almost impenetrable thick layer of hull from adamantium. The ship has a sufficient number of hangars for the quick landing of the entire Strike Battalion on the surface of the planets. *''Argonaut'' (Vanguard Cruiser) - Assigned to 10th Company *''Herald of Alexius'' (Vanguard Cruiser) - This ship is under control of Captain Solmund *''Warmonger'' (Vanguard Cruiser) - The ship is in the service of Captain Morvillier. On this ship, Captain Morvillier spent almost 200 hundred years of wandering in search of the 6th artefact. *''Righteous Observer'' (Vanguard Cruiser) - This ship is under control of Captain Dunstan *''Star Flayer'' (Strike Cruiser) - Assigned to 6th Company *''Primus Legatus'' (Strike Cruiser) - Assigned to 9th Company *''Noctis Umbra'' (Strike Cruiser) - Assigned to scout Company *''Astral Roar'' (Strike Cruiser) ' - This ship is under control of Captain ''Marmaduke *Fortis Dominus (Strike Cruiser)' - This ship is under control of Captain ''Patroclus *''Claymore'' (Strike Cruiser) - This ship is under control of Captain Saberius *''Amadeus'' (Strike Cruiser) ' - This ship is under control of Captain ''Ventaralis *Arcadia (Strike Cruiser)' - This ship is under control of Captain ''Sarpegutai *''Mettalum Olympus'' (Strike Cruiser) - This ship is under control of Captain Sarpidon *''Silver Crescent'' (Strike Cruiser) - This ship is under control of Captain Carnaffen *''Agnus Dei'' (Strike Cruiser) - This ship is under control of Captain Salamon *''Indomitus'' (Strike Cruiser) - This ship is under control of Captain Cygatarus *''Onyx Talon'' (Strike Cruiser) - This ship is under control of Captain Balastil *''Prometheus Fire'' (Strike Cruiser) - On this ship, Captain Dardariel headed the Lunar Guard forces in The Third War for Armageddon *''Ferrum Vindictam'' (Strike Cruiser) - This ship is under control of Captain Raduphael *''Cataphract'' (Strike Cruiser) - This ship is under control of Captain Sidonius * Various Attack Craft * Various Support Craft Chapter Relics *''Crimson Purity'' - Crimson Purity is an ancient weapon said to be many millennia older than the Chapter itself. This weapon belonged to the first commander of Night Guard Alexius, but after his death during the 9th Black Crusade it was given to the new Night Guard Commander Dietrich. This weapon takes the form of a master-crafted power halberd with double-sided power blades. The master-crafted weapons was forged from an unknown type of metal and is light enough that it can be easily held with one hand and successfully conduct lightning strikes and slashes. *''Fulgur Gladio (Lightning Sword)'' - Fulgur Gladio is a master-crafted power sword. This sword belonged to the first captains of the Lunar Guard. This blade has beheaded many tyrants, xenos and traitors. The 2nd Company's commander, Captain Shaydinger has the honour of utilising this weapon to this day. *''Elemental Star'' - Elemental Star is a notable Thunderhawk that possessed a fierce Machine Spirit. *''Herald of Hatred'' - Herald of Hatred is a relic power sword. The story of this ancient weapon is shrouded in the fog of bloody wars, some of which have been erased from the Chapter's chronicles. This sword belongs to the 9th Company commander, Captain Silvergaze. *''Merciless'' – A master-crafted relic chainsword, Merciless formerly belonged to a Captain of the 4th Company, whose name is now forgotten. This blade has been soaked in the blood of Orks since it was first forged. Now it belongs to the current commander of the 4th Company, Captain Greyskal. *''Eternal Vengeance'' - A master-crafted helmet, Eternal Vengeance's design is reminiscent of an eagle, diving onto it's prey. This relic helmet belongs to the commander of the Chapter's elite 1st Company, Captain Gofstar. *''Destructive Wrath'' – A relic thunder hammer, Destructive Wrath was received during the Fall of Andearat Campaign.. This hammer has an upper symbol on the handle depicting a striking lightning bolt. It belongs to the commander of the 6th Company, Captain Belifast. *''Incarnate Roar ''- A relic Bolt Pistol. Each shot contains the rage of the Sons of Caliban and it does not stop firing as long as the enemies are alive. This weapon was gifted by Angels of Absolution to captain Flaccitheus of the Lunar Guard during Corinth Crusade. *''Caelum''- Caelum is an master-crafted Astartes Power Spear. Bearing this Power Spear is viewed as both a great honour and a heavy burden by the warriors of the Lunar Guard. It has been wielded at the forefront of many great victories and mighty battles. However, more of its wielders have fallen in their moment of triumph than have lived to return to the Chapter's halls. Though the Adeptus Astartes know no fear, the wielders of this spear tend to become concerned with ensuring that they will sell their life as dearly as possible when the time comes to pay for their success. Relations Allies *'Crimson Fists' - In the fight against a common enemy in the sector, both of Chapters have found it useful to coordinate their actions to destroy the greenskin plague. Mutual aid and revenues have always been and will be at the highest level. *'Angels of Absolution' - During numerous operations in Corinth Crusade, the Angels of Absolution fought with the Lunar Guard against various Warbands of Orks. Both Chapters shared fresh strategic information about the enemy’s deployment in systems and supported each other in merciless assaults on the Xenos Fortresses. *'Salamanders' - During the Cataphract War against the Forces of Chaos, the Salamanders assisted in battles with the archenemy. Lunar Guard likened their virtue in relation to people. Although sometimes they felt betrayed when they realized that for the Salamanders, their primary task in the conflict was to protect civilians, rather than exterminate the enemies of the Imperium. *'Craftworld Arei' - The first contact with the Eldar from Crafworld Arei was not far from the Calimdan system, a system embraced by the civil war because of an invading Traitor Legion. Though the Eldar pursued their own goals, that happened to intersect with the plans of the Lunar Guard Strikeforce. It was decided to jointly purify this system from the forces of the Traitors. After the success of this temporary alliance, a non-aggression pact with the forces of Arei was proclaimed. *'Red Legion' - because of the relative proximity of the two homeworlds of Space Marine chapters, for several millennia an unshakable trust has been formed. In history, there were many cases when the forces of the two chapters helped each other against an invasion of Xenos, and also participated in joint campaigns. *'Storm Falcons' - After the destruction of the homeworld of Storm Falcons at the hands of the Hive Fleet Leviathan. The Lunar Guards helped in the restoration of the bloodless Astartes Chapter so that the history of the Storm Falcons would not be crossed out in a terrible tragedy. Even before this event, the relations between the two Space Marine chapters were friendly. *'Eclipse Knights' - Being close to the Boras Minor sector, the Eclipse Knights could not refuse the intrusive request of the Lunar Guard to form fraternal relations. Met initially with apprehension, they then saw the intentions of the Lunar Guard to form common doctrines of the divided forces of the Adeptus Astartes Chapters, like the Red Legion and the Storm Falcons for emergency cases, for the benefit of their homeworlds. *'Knights of the Falcon' - Falcon Knights repeatedly showed an example of heroism and staunch character, having earned deep trust among the Battle-Brothers of the Lunar Guard. Their first friendly relations, they tested among the burned worlds of the Corinth Crusade, and then on the successful campaign in the Andereat system. Enemies *'Orks' - The Orks were the first enemies in the Chapter's history of the Lunar Guard, who would see the destruction of this marauding xenos race. The subconscious hatred of the Chapter for the Orks knows no boundaries. They will never rest until they have cleared all the surrounding sectors of Ork-inhabited worlds. *'Dark Eldar' - Almost imperceptible and plundering everything in its path, they were a dire threat to the worlds of the Boras Minor sector until the Lunar Guard halted their constant attacks. The Chapter has yet to learn how to permanently deal with this xenos menace, though the Chapter's fleet continuously patrols every corner of the sector, hoping to find and eliminate this virus once and for all. *'Tyranids' - The great threat of this xenos predator forced the Lunar Guard to reconsider its defensive strategy. Instead, it was decided that it would be better to fight this enemy in distant territories in order to save the sector of Boras Minor from the threat of invasion. *'Chaos' - During the first arrival in the Boras Minor sector, it was clear that half of the systems in it were drowned in the Heresy. It was necessary to conduct bloody purges on these worlds in order to return them to the fold of the Imperium. *'Tau' - Space Marines from the Lunar Guard consider the Tau Empire as one of the many Xenos Empires and therefore do not consider them a special case. However, during the Damocles Gulf Crusade, the Lunar Guard realized that this Empire is definitely not the everyday Empire of other Xenos. The tenacity shown by the Tau warriors who defended their worlds should not be underestimated. However, no other contacts with these xenos were foreseen. Notable Quotes By the Lunar Guard About the Lunar Guard Feel free to add your own Gallery Lunar Guard Strike From Above.png|Strike from above! Lunar Guard in Battle.jpg|Lunar Guard steps into the fire of battle Lunar Guard During Cataphract War.png|Lunar Guard during Cataphract War Lunar Guard Stand.png|Lunar Guard fires from cover Lunar Guard Terminator.jpg|Lunar Guard Terminator smashed the Tyranid's head Lunar Guard 9th Company Captain Bernard Silvergaze.jpg|Captain Silvergaze Lunar Guard Scout Sergeant.png|Veteran Sergeant of the Lunar Guard explores the area Lunar Guard Sternguard.png|Lunar Guard Sternguard Veteran Astartes Lunar Guard Engage.jpg|Lunar Guard Space Marine walks on the ruins of the imperial city Lunar Guard Devastator.jpg|Lunar Guard devastator equipped with missile Lunar Guard 6th Company Captain Sabathiel Belifest.png|Captain Sabathiel Belifast Lunar Guard 5th Company Ancient Dreadnought Tide.jpg|Venerable Contemptor Dreadnought Tide Lunar_Guard DoW 2.jpg|Lunar Guard Space Marine equipped in Relic Armour Lunar Guard Sergeant 2.jpg|Lunar Guard Sergeant equipped in Mark VIII Errant Power Armour Lunar Guard Scout.png|Lunar Guard Scout Category:Free Use Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Unknown Geneseed Category:9th Founding